terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperalloy
Hyperalloy is a term used to describe a series of materials first invented and used by SkyNET. They were primarily used as armor for its various machines and weapons during the Machine War. Despite their widespread use, SkyNET was extremely protective of these materials and very little information was available to the Resistance. Despite the lack of information, the Resistance generally separated hyperalloy into four different 'grades' depending on their observed qualities.. Grade I Grade I hyperalloy was used almost exclusively for the T-600 series of machine infantry. Titanium is known to have been a major component. 'Attributes' Grade I was arguably the weakest and least effective armor used by SkyNET. Although it was somewhat resistant to conventional weaponry, this was simply a result of the thicknesses used. Rifle and intermediate cartridges were both greatly effective against this level of armor, and could often penetrate thinly armored areas such as joints or hydraulics completely. Against plasma weaponry Grade I was all but worthless. Each shot would not only ablate a large chunk of armor, but also transfer significant amounts of heat into the machine's armor and weaken it against subsequent attacks. Grade II Grade II hyperalloy was first used in the construction of the T-800 and its variants including the T-850 along with the first generation of plasma weapons. 'Attributes' Naturally, it was far more resistant to damage than its predecessor, and is often considered to be the first 'true' hyperalloy. Full size rifle rounds were required to have a chance at penetrating this level of armor, but repeated strikes could bend, weaken, and fracture key areas such as joints and hydraulics even with smaller calibers. As it was introduced around the same time as plasma weaponry, it was the first to have any real resistance to it. A much higher resistance to heat greatly increased its protection against plasma's thermal energy. However, it was still vulnerable to repeated strikes would chip away and degrade the armor, especially in thinly armored areas. In response to the introduction of Grade II hyperalloy, the Resistance swiftly adapted a tactic of combining conventional ballistic weapons and the newly captured plasma weapons to quickly dispatch armored targets. By first heating the target with a volley of plasma and then hitting it with a barrage of conventional fire, much greater damage would be created than if an equal number of one type were used. This weakness continued to be prevalent until the introduction of Grade IV hyperalloy. Grade III Grade III hyperalloy was introduced sometime around 2027, and used primarily in the construction of SkyNET's mobile command units, heavy plasma weapons, and some of the higher end non-humanoid Hunter Killers. 'Attributes' Essentially, Grade III was an improved version of the Grade II hyperalloy. The same resistance to damage could be achieved with less thickness, and thus weight, which allowed machines to be made more durable without any major changes in design or added weight. However, despite being superior in every way, it was a rarely seen. It is believed that this is due to its relatively high cost compared to lower grades, where it often made sense to produce more lesser quality machines. Advanced infiltrators such as the T-888 were commonly constructed with this level of armor. Grade IV //coming soon Resistance use of Hyperalloy //coming soon